The Sorceress and the Smith
by VivaAmerica
Summary: There was something magical about the way Lovina cooked... Spain/Fem!Romano. Birthday fic for Epic F. Awesomesauce!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a special (veryveryvery) late birthday present for Epic F. Awesomesauce, my good friend, editor and senpai. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The town was small, its main street was the only street and most of the families were related somewhat distantly. Despite the size it was also one of the most famous areas in the kingdom. No baron or lord lived there, no battle had been fought in the area and yet its fame was widely acknowledged. The inn was the reason for the status, but it wasn't because the innkeeper, Roderich by name, had favorable prices or offered exquisite services (though, the prices were fair and the rooms were all neat and clean). No, the reason travelers went out of their way to visit for a night was the food.<p>

Ever since Elizaveta, Roderich's wife, had hired an assistant cook the food had turned from a good dinner to a great feast. The change wasn't from Elizaveta herself, she readily joked that she'd be out of a job if she wasn't married to Roderich. It rested solely on the assistant cook.

There was something almost magical about the way Lovina cooked, her expert fingers could crimp a pie crust in seconds and then it'd be in the oven and she'd be working on the next dish faster than lightning. She combined efficiency, speed and good taste with wonderful results. She would add spices by instinct, not wasting her time to actually measure them out but simply adding a dash of this and that as her taste dictated. Her pasta based dishes in particular were cooked to perfection. Elizaveta had long ago given Lovina complete control of the meals and was more than happy to follow her instructions.

If the inn was the heart of the town, Lovina was the pulse. Roderich knew it, Elizaveta knew it, the rest of the townspeople knew it and they were all perfectly happy with the arrangement.

* * *

><p>Antonio wiped at his brow briefly and took a sip of water from a pail of water nearby, not caring when half the liquid spilled onto his leather apron. Refreshed, he turned his attention back to the plow blade a farmer had commissioned. Grabbing some tongs he pulled the hot metal out of his forge and grabbed a hammer. Setting it on a stone slab, he began to beat out the shape of the blade carefully, being patient and taking his time like he'd been taught so long ago by the former smith.<p>

It was particularly hot this summer and today was hotter still. Most of the townsfolk stayed inside to escape the heat and the main street was almost barren. The only sign of activity came from the inn which, of course, wasn't unusual. Some wagoners had arrived around midday with heavy cargoes and a terrible hunger. Antonio didn't doubt for an instant that they were less than satisfied with the meal provided. Nothing Miss Lovina made ever tasted bad.

When the blade was finished, he dipped it into a large bucket of water and watched in fascination as the heat made the water hiss and steam. Heat had never bothered Antonio, which was why he was working in his open-air shop late in the afternoon on a hot summer's day. Oh, he got hot and sweated like any other man, but it didn't cause unbearable discomfort like it would for most others. He waited until he was sure the blade was cool before pulling it out and setting it aside. Since the plow was his last work for the day he let the fire go out and pulled off the apron. Large sweatmarks had formed in the chest and armpit areas of his shirt underneath. With a grimace of annoyance he quickly pulled off the shirt and used it to wipe at the sweat on the back of his neck.

"Are you busy?"

Antonio yelp and spun around, clutching the shirt to his chest. Miss Lovina was standing in the doorway of his shop, holding a large pot with both hands. The bright sun burnished her dark copper hair and caught her hazel eyes in just the right way. There was a smudge of dirt on the side of her nose and her hair was a bit ruffled, but those details couldn't diminish her beauty.

"I-I-I didn't know you were there," he stuttered.

One of Lovina's eyebrows arched upwards. "Obviously." She flipped the pot upside down and held it up for his inspection. "There's a hole in it. Small, but even so I can't use it," she said, getting right to the point of her visit.

Antonio took the pot and looked it over. A tiny hole on the very bottom caught his eye. "I can fix it," he said confidently. "I'll get started right away and give it to you this evening, tomorrow at most."

Lovina shook her head. "Don't put yourself out of your way." She glanced meaningfully at the dying fire in his forge.

The smith smiled and swept his arms out expansively (forgetting that it left his chest exposed to her eyes). "It's no trouble, Miss Lovi-" A loud yelp from the street made them both turn around.

A group of boys were huddled in the far end of the street, laughing and hitting something with sticks. Another yowl and a gap in the circle suddenly brought the situation into light. One of the baker's large mastiffs had given birth a month ago to several puppies. These boys (probably some farm lads who came to town to "entertain" themselves) had caught one of the poor things and were taking enjoyment in its suffering.

"Those brutes!" Lovina hissed, her face going white with rage.

Unthinking, Antonio grabbed a staff and walked past her. He too was appalled by their callousness. "I'll take care of them!"

"Stop, Antonio!"

The command in Lovina's voice was so sharp it forced his compliance. He turned to face her, ready to argue, but was silenced by the look on her face. Her eyes had a far off, distant gaze than indicated her concentration was somewhere else. There was a strange glow in her eyes that looked somewhat unearthly... A second passed and the expression cleared.

There was a clatter in the street and suddenly the pup's mother was running towards the group of boys. With a snarl of protective rage the mastiff's jaw clamped around the biggest boy's arm. He howled in pain and tried to shake her off but to no avail. The others scattered with shrieks of fear, dropping their sticks as fright overcame them. The mother held on until the arm was suitably bloody, then she released the bully and snarled. The boy ran after his friends, sobbing.

Antonio was shaken by the sudden, vicious spectacle. "I thought Vash kept all of his dogs tied up," he confessed.

Lovina shrugged lightly and brushed some dust off her sleeve. "Well, she certainly taught those scoundrels a lesson. Don't bother with that pot tonight, I won't need it for a few days yet." She cast another satisfied glance at the dogs before heading back towards the inn.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta looked up from where she was chopping up carrots as Lovina walked into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "I thought I heard a dog!"<p>

Lovina waved her concern away. "It was nothing," she said. Quickly washing her hands, she joined her friend at the table and started slicing some tomatoes. Without looking over her shoulder, she reprimanded, "Gilbert, get away from the fire."

Elizaveta gasped and turned in time to see her wayward son run from the ovens. "How did he- he was just-!"

Gilbert snickered and ducked under the table, settling at Lovina's feet. "Aunt Lovi!" he called, tugging at the skirt of her dress.

"Yes?" Lovina answered. She was known to be waspish and short-tempered, but she always had a reservoir of patience when it came to the small, scrappy albino boy at her feet. Perhaps it was because she had helped Elizaveta give birth to him six years ago. The local physician had been away at another town and Roderich had gone in search of him, leaving Lovina the only person skilled enough in medicine to help his wife through the difficult labor.

The boy twirled the edge of the fabric around his finger. "You went to see Uncle Toni, right?" All adults he was familiar with were "aunt" and "uncle" in his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"You stayed there a long time."

"Yes, I got distracted." Lovina allowed a small smile to flit across her face. Antonio certainly had the build of a smith…

"Why don't you marry him?"

"WHAT?!"

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta scolded. She let her knife clatter onto the table and she ducked down under the table. Grabbing him firmly by the arm, she proceeded to drag him towards the door. "Shoo, go bother your father for a change!"

"It was only a suggestion!"

"Shoo!"

Lovina waited until the blush had left her face before finishing the tomatoes. She scooped them up and dropped them into a pan where some other vegetables were frying.

Elizaveta immediately apologized, and of course Lovina brushed it aside. "He's so unmanageable sometimes," Elizaveta sighed.

"He's a boy," Lovina explained bluntly. They shared a small laugh and Elizaveta left the kitchen for a bit to check on her guests like any good hostess.

Once she was sure she was alone, she gathered her power and let it slip into the cooking vegetables. It was a simple charm, it didn't _guarantee _good health, but it definitely reduced the chances of someone eating it from becoming ill. Of course, she never used magic to make the food taste better, that would abolish any pride she had in her work. Her skill came from years of practice. Years and years and years…

A slight melancholy overcame her. She'd watched so many friends die over the years of her unnaturally long life. And since she never aged visibly she was always forced to travel, lest anyone notice anything "odd" about her. She'd probably have to leave this little town soon, six years was a little too long.

Such was the life of an undercover sorceress.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be lying if I said this wasn't inspired by David Eddings' series, <strong>_**The Belgariad**_**. Polgara and Durnik are the best couple! And they remind me of Spamano sooooo….  
><strong>

_**Editor: It's so cuute! X3  
>YOU MUST WRITE MOOOOORE!<strong>_

**Bu-But… You say that about all my stories. =A= **

_**Don't knock the truth!**_

**...Fiiiiiiiine. *sulks***

_**;)**_

**Meh, happy birthday, Epic!**

_**YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU~**_

**Expect the next chapter whenever I finish it. :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew, finally managed to get this done! **

* * *

><p><em>Elizaveta lay on her bed, gasping in pain and fear. Lovina stood over her, holding the limp baby in her hands. <em>

"_Why isn't he crying?!" Elizaveta demanded. "Aren't babies supposed to cry? Why isn't my son breathing?!" _

_Lovina wrapped the bundle in a blanket and set it on a table. "I'm working on it," she said, wiping away the afterbirth from its face and setting it on a nearby table._

"_...He's dead, isn't he?" the young mother asked, tears flooding her raw eyes. _

_She was startled when Lovina whipped around to look at her with a stare so intense it seemed to peer into her very mind. "Your son is going to live," she promised, her voice so severe that Elizaveta couldn't do anything but believe her. _

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat on a low stool in the corner of the kitchen and watched Aunt Lovina intently, munching on a bit of carrot she had slipped him when his mother had been distracted. His aunt was kneading dough for bread, the sleeves of her dress rolled up and flour smeared over her face. Her precise hands pushed and tugged and folded the dough into submission with the same smooth repetition of movements. She was humming under her breath (she always did that when she cooked) and there was a far off look in her eyes.<p>

"Aunt Lovi?"

Lovina looked over her shoulder at him, her hazel eyes questioning. Gilbert finished the last bite of his carrot and asked around the mouthful, "Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes, I do." Lovina returned her attention back to the dough briefly, grabbing a handful of flour and scattering it over the surface of the table so the bread wouldn't stick to it.

"Do you remember what I asked you?" Gilbert pressed.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I meant the question about Uncle Toni."

Lovina turned around fully and her steely expression warned of upcoming danger. "Gilbert…"

"Why don't you want to marry Uncle Toni?

"I don't think this is the right time-"

He likes you a lot. I've seen him stare at you like how papa stares at mama."

"Gilbert!"

Her tone finally cowed him into silence. Gilbert sensed that for the first time in his life she was close to yelling at him. He'd seen her yell at people before - lots and lots of people - and he'd delighted in the knowledge the _he _was safe from such attacks. But now, with her eyes flashing and her hands akimbo, Gilbert was afraid of his surrogate aunt. He hunched down in his seat, watching her apprehensively (and somewhat sullenly; it was just a simple question!).

Today was his lucky day however, because she took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh, her hands falling to her sides. He could feel her gathering in all of her patience as she tried to explain the puzzling situation.

"Gilbert…" she began. "I am not interested in getting married. I've got too much to do without worrying about marriage." She nodded once, as if recommiting herself to this creed, and turned back to the table.

The albino boy thought about this for a moment before hopping to his feet and padding over to the table. He wrapped his arms around Lovina's knees and hugged her tightly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Lovina sighed and patted his head. Some of the flour on her hands blended into his white hair but the rest made him sneeze. "It's okay, no harm done."

"Is something wrong?"

Aunt and nephew gasped and turned to the doorway that lead outside. Antonio stood there with Lovina's pot in his hands and a look of concern on his face. Lovina recovered first and briskly strode over to him, hampered a bit as Gilbert continued clinging to her. "It's nothing," she assured him. She looked at the bottom of the pot and noticed the shiny patch at the bottom where the hole had been. She looked up and smiled gratefully, though it was restrained. "Thank you, To- ...Antonio," she amended, painfully aware of the witness at her feet.

Antonio nodded his head courteously. "It was no trouble, Miss Lovina."

Elizaveta's voice suddenly blared up through the door at the opposite end of the kitchen that led to the rest of the inn. "Lovina! I need you for a moment!"

Lovina sighed a bit grumpily and set the pot on a counter. She left behind a vague goodbye and left Gilbert standing by the table and Antonio at the threshold. Gilbert glanced at Uncle Toni and noticed a somewhat foolish expression on his face as he watched her leave. For a moment he was pleased… then he remembered that Aunt Lovi didn't _want _to get married. He immediately scowled and was thinking of something to say that would head off any advances Uncle Toni was planning to make (he really liked Uncle Toni, but his aunt always came first). However, before he could use words that would doubtlessly have shocked his parents, Antonio's normally cheerful face morphed into a forlorn expression and he let out a hopeless sigh.

"You know," he told Gilbert. "Your aunt is too good for anyone in this town." He ran a hand through his thick, curly brown hair and left, his shoulders slumped a bit.

Gilbert pouted and grabbed another carrot. It was a shame Aunt Lovi didn't want to get married.

* * *

><p><strong>Have some filler! XD I hope y'all don't mind, I just wanted to strengthen the bonds between Lovina and Gilbert and her ties to the town a bit. The next chapter will be more interesting (hopefully)! <strong>

_This is Epic and I approve this birthday message._

***huffs* You better! I'm pushing aside some Disneytalia chapters for this (jk, jk, I'm having writer's block with one of them XP)! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Run, fratello!" Lovina barked, urging her twin to flee faster. There was a large crash behind them as a boulder was shattered into fragments. An ugly black fog curled around their feet, plucked at their cloaks and obscured the dirt path in front of them. Lovina snorted at this cheap trick and shot a white ball of pure, clean magic at the fog; there was a hiss and it disappeared. Behind them came a yell of frustration. _

_"W-where are we going?" her brother panted. He looked over his shoulder and his face turned pasty white. "Th-they have-" A loud, inhuman roar bellowed up far too close for comfort. Greeeat, they'd found a troll. _

_Up ahead she could see the road split into two paths. She pointed to the fork. "We have to split up! It'll be harder for them to catch us!" _

_"Split up?!" _

_"Yes, find somewhere safe to hide." _

_"But-" _

_Lovina grunted with frustration and as they reached the split she shoved him onto the road on the right. "Keep running, Feli! Don't let them catch you!" _

_Another roar rent the night air._

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?!"<p>

Lovina winced at the agast looks on Roderich and Elizaveta's faces. It was late in the evening and all the inn's customers had gone to bed. She'd brought up the painful subject while preparing bread for the morning (it was easier to talk about difficult things if her hands were occupied). Of course, she'd meant for only Elizaveta to hear at first but her husband had walked in at just the wrong time.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon," she said.

Elizaveta teared up and Roderich spluttered. "I-Is it about money?" he asked anxiously. "Or some other matter I can help with?"

"No Roderich, I couldn't be happier here. It's a family matter though and can't be avoided. I… don't want to leave," she explained gently. It was true, she loved this quiet town, along with the sensible and ernest people that lived in it. Roderich, Elizaveta, and Gilbert were almost like family themselves. Gilbert… Tears came unbidden to her eyes but she blinked them back. "Don't worry, Elizaveta's as good a cook as I am. No one will know the difference when I leave."

"But we will!" Elizaveta exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Lovina returned it awkwardly, affection wasn't really her thing. "When are you leaving?" her friend finally asked.

"Tonight, right now. My belongings are all packed." she glanced apologetically at Roderich. "I'm sorry to leave on such short notice. It can't be helped."

The innkeeper nodded curtly. "I'll get your wages."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

The two women watched him walk out of the kitchen and stood there awkwardly. Elizaveta dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief Lovina had embroidered pink flowers on. Lovina let the dough rest and wiped some flour off her hands. Finally, she asked the fatal question. "...What are you going to tell Gilbert?"

"I… don't know. Would you like to wake him up and say goodbye?"

"No."

* * *

><p>A chill wind whipped through the street of the small village, a welcome relief for the few animals standing nearby. They soon became nervous however, as some strange wave of animosity quickly followed it. Horses snorted in fear and dogs growled. A tall figure, cloaked and cowled, appeared at the end of the road. It advanced patiently, slowly, a sickly black fog pooling around him, spreading to the beasts and shutting them up.<p>

The figure paused as the door of the largest building opened… and his prey walked out. The fog was quickly recalled until it hovered, a somber mass of despair, around his ankles. The woman was carrying two bundles, one small and one heavy, as she walked away. Someone called to her from the building and she turned once to give a final goodbye.

Distracted as she was, the figure struck, his fog zooming towards her unprotected back.

"Lovina!"

A man ran out to meet her from a different building. The fog immediately dissipated enough to be invisible to the eye. The figure growled softly and retreated into a shadow, watching the man and his prey. She looked surprised, chagrined. He recalled all of his unearthly mist and it gathered at his ankles. He could wait if he must…

* * *

><p>"Lovina!"<p>

Lovina turned and looked unnerved by Antonio's sudden arrival. He had to admit that he was also taken aback by her appearance so late in the evening. Antonio had been sitting at the table of his small house, looking at the stars from his window, when he'd seen Lovina leave the inn. It looked as if she were carrying something cumbersome so of course he'd gone out to help her. As he'd ran to greet her something dark had caught the corner of his eye but a quick glance had dismissed it as a shadow.

"W-what are you doing up this late?" Lovina asked, putting down one of her bundles and brushing some soft, auburn hair from her face. The moonlight made her eyes glow like they had a couple days before, only softer.

Antonio shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I couldn't sleep. I saw you and thought you might need help." He gestured to her bundles and she blushed.

"I'm fine," she answered, picking up the larger object - it looked like a bag really - and hoisting it up to her waist.

"Are you sure? I can carry those bags wherever you need to go," Antonio offered. "Just name the place and I-"

"No, Toni," Lovina replied firmly. "I'm… leaving."

A blow to the chest couldn't have affected Antonio more. It took all of his strength to keep his expression neutral as his heart ached. "Oh! ...You're going on a trip then? When w-will you be back?" He sounded calm except for that annoying crack in his voice.

Lovina looked down, hiding her face. "I'm not coming back, Toni."

Ow, ow, _ow_.

"It's- you see, my family-..."

It hurt, his heart physically _hurt_.

"I'll miss you."

The blacksmith's head jerked up, desperate. Lovina eyed him sadly, her posture drooping and forlorn. It seemed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, as if she'd had to do this sort of thing before. She blushed again and coughed brusquely. "I-I mean, I'll miss everyone here."

Antonio nodded, his hopes wilting again. "We will all miss you, Lovi." A pregnant pause followed.

"Well… I'd better be going," Lovina finally whispered.

"Yes, goodbye." _It hurt, it hurt, it HURT!_ Antonio backed up a few steps to the edge of the road and prepared to watch his heart walk away. The dark thing from before caught his eyes again and this time, when he turned to look, he saw it.

A black figure surrounded by an eerie fog was walking towards Lovina, their long strides eating up the yards. Without warning the fog rushed forward, like a rolling wave of doom, aiming straight for Lovina. She was distracted with adjusting something in her bag.

"Watch out!" Antonio shouted. Before he knew it he was pushing Lovina out of the way of the fog with no regard for his own escape. He was vaguely aware of something cold and malevolent oozing into his soul before he lost all conscious thought.

Lovina screamed in horror as her friend toppled to the ground. She screamed again, louder this time, when she caught sight of the sable dressed figure approaching rapidly. Noises came from nearby houses and people stirred near their windows, attracted by the commotion. A low chuckle came from the intruder and a blast of mist spread to every nook and cranny of the village. The people soon quieted again as an overpowering urge to sleep claimed them; only Lovina could resist its power, and only because she used her own magic to ward off the spell. She knelt next to Antonio and grabbed his wrist. There was a pulse, faint and weak, beneath his suddenly clammy skin. His eyelids fluttered and his stirred restlessly, caught in a bad dream.

A shadow swept over them and Lovina looked up. Purple eyes glowed, the only source of light from the hooded one less that a foot from them. Lovina gulped as she realized that they had found her again and that she was on her own…

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger anyone? You've probably guessed this already but I'm gonna make you wait for the Spamano. X3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nonno, where are we going?" Feliciano asked from his perch on their grandfather's shoulders._

_Romulus was youthful for his years, perhaps too youthful. His figure was not yet bent with age, he had a full head of curly brown hair and his face was exempt of wrinkles. Lovina could see a dimple in his smile from her comfortable position in his arms. _

"_We are going somewhere safe," was Romulus' reply. _

_Lovina huffed and shaded her eyes against the bright sun. She could see the dusty path ahead of them had no sign of civilization for many miles. "When will we get there?" she complained as if she were the one carrying instead of being carried. _

"_Soon, little one."_

_Feliciano had another question, "Mama and Papa will meet us there, right?" Lovina looked up with interest. They hadn't seen their parents in so long…_

_Thier grandfather looked pained and he didn't answer for a long time. Lovina saw tears gather in his eyes._

"_No, they won't. You see, w-when they left us, they were being chased…"_

* * *

><p>"Mutti…?"<p>

Gilbert stood at the door of his parent's bedroom, befuddled by what he saw. His father was lying on the floor near the window, looking a little crumpled up. His mother was on the bed, but her legs were dangling off it, as if she'd sat up then suddenly fallen asleep again. Gilbert tiptoed over to her and shook her arm. "Mutti, I heard somezhing outside." She didn't move, which was strange since she always woke up when he called for her.

A loud boom and a flash of white light from the window made him yelp and duck beneath the bed in fright. A heavy silence followed, but it gave Gilbert the courage to sneak over to the window, climb up on a stool, and look outside. Directly below him he could see his Aunt Lovi standing next to a prone figure on the ground. She looked angry, angrier than he'd ever seen her, and all her fury was directed towards a black cloud ten feet away from her.

Slowly the cloud cleared, revealing a giant of a man. He wore a black robe but it was torn and the deep cowl had been ripped completely off. The man had ashy blonde hair and creepy purple eyes that made Gilbert shiver.

The man opened his mouth and his words echoed everywhere, the sound was slow and sullen, like molasses. "It would be much simpler if you would willingly come with me to be introduced to my master." He held out a welcoming arm to his aunt, beckoning her.

"You can introduce your face to my boot," Aunt Lovina began, her words high-pitched and livid, "when I break your head open like a-" (Gilbert didn't understand the next word, but it sounded a lot like "ducking") "-WATERMELON!"

The man giggled eerily. "You are just as he described."

"Who described me?"

"You know."

Lovina growled and ducked her head. "Merda!" A sardonic smile appeared, twisted by moonlit shadows. "I should have known, I guess. I felt you coming and I tried to run, but…" Sighing heavily, she took up a fighter's stance.

Once again, the man held out his hand to her. "This need not be. Join us. We are eager to have a descendant of Romulus join our sacred ranks." Romulus? The wandering sorcerer from the old stories? Gilbert strained to hear, almost dangling from the window.

"My grandfather spent his whole life fighting your sadistic cult, like hell I'm going to join, culo!" Lovina yelled. With that ultimatum her hand shot out and another burst of radiant white light shot forth, hitting the evil man squarely in the chest. He grunted loudly and stumbled back but the black fog wrapped itself around the light and smothered it.

"You need to vary your attacks," he commented lightly. "Perhaps you need an example, da? All these simple mortals are under my spell, after all. I could easily kill them and animate their bodies. How would you like to fight their corpses?"

Gilbert bit back a cry of alarm. That man was going to kill everyone! What could he do? What could he do?!

"You wouldn't!" Lovina gasped.

"No, not if you come quietly. If you come now, and do not struggle, I will leave them unharmed." The man tilted his head to one side, his face reflecting pure honesty. Gilbert moaned quietly when he saw his aunt's shoulders slump.

"Vaffanculo… I'll come," she whispered, her voice so soft Gilbert barely heard it. No, not Aunt Lovina! He banged his fist on the table near the window and was surprised by a soft clatter. He looked down and noticed for the first time a crystal-like rock. It was a jagged bit of stone he'd found and given to his mother because it was multicolored and pleasing to the eye. She'd smiled at his gift and promised to keep it, she always kept her promises. Unthinking, he grabbed the rock, smirked when he felt the rough edges, and hurled it at the evil man with a yell.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>Lovina fought back tears of frustration as she slowly walked toward the cultist. What could she do? What could she do?!<p>

"HEY!"

The cultist screamed in pain, doubling over and clutching his bloody forehead. Lovina looked dumbly at the rock lying near his feet, then over her shoulder. Gilbert was practically falling out the window as he waved to her.

"KICK HIS BUTT, AUNT LOVI!" he yelled. Resolve flooded through her and she nodded curtly. Turning back to face her enemy, she raised both hands above her head and flicked her wrists once. A fine white mist replaced the blackness covering the village and the cultist screamed again, this time in frustration.

"What did you do?!" he demanded, struggling to stand.

Lovina smirked and rolled back her sleeves nonchalantly. "This village is under my protection now. You can't touch them. Thank you so much for dropping your guard long enough for me to do so." She was feeling more confident now; only a novice would lose control because of physical pain. Magic came from the soul, not the body.

The young cultist trembled, whether from rage or from fear Lovina couldn't tell, as she encircled them both with white fire. "I'd ask you to tell your cult to stay away from me," she continued, "but frankly, I don't think you'll be seeing them again.

A low muttering came from the man's throat, sounding a lot like, "Kolkolkolkol!" A black snake took shape and started to eat the flames but with a stomp of Lovina's foot a white wolf soon swallowed it whole. The man was sweating now, and his fear was obvious. He shot wave after wave of blackness at Lovina but she batted them aside and made the circle smaller. It harmlessly passed through her, but the zealot was forced to run forward to escape the fire that now trapped only him. He tried one more attack, forming a man with cold, wintry eyes and a sword, but it didn't even pass the flames before it was swallowed up in Lovina's magic.

Lovina mimicked his earlier tone. "You need to vary your attacks. Perhaps you need an example, si? I have you trapped in this fire, after all. Perhaps I should send you to Hell to be the Devil's prostitute."

"You wou- … You can't!" the cultist blustered.

"No… Actually, yes. I totally can." With a cheery wave she did just that. Luckily the roar of flames drowned out his despairing wails.

"...THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Lovina flinched and spun around. She'd totally forgotten that Gilbert was watching! Why wasn't he asleep like everyone else anyway?

"AUNT LOVI, WHY IS UNCLE TONI SLEEPING ON THE ROAD?"

Lovina clapped her hands over her mouth. "Mio Dio, Antonio!" She rushed back to the fallen man and held back a sob. His pulse was weaker than ever. She was skilled only in the healing of natural illness, not magic induced curses like this! "T-Toni… don't die…"

"Maybe I can help?" an unexpected yet totally familiar voice asked from the other side of the road.

Lovina looked at him incredulously for a moment before running to him and flinging her arms around his slim figure. "Fratello!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert frowned at the strange man with the auburn hair and goldish eyes. He'd made Aunt Lovi cry!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh... So... I haven't updated this in more than a month... PLEASEDON'TKILLME! *hides behind Lithuania's shield* I have a legitimate reason! SCHOOL. Ugh, I can't wait for summer.<br>**

**Also, what will happen to Antonio? *smirks* **


	5. Chapter 5

_Antonio giggled as his mother irritably plopped him on his father's lap. "Your son asks too many questions."_

"_Oh, so he's only _my _son? What did he do to deserve it?" his father asked, running a hand through Antonio's curly hair. _

_His mother sighed and leaned on the table. "I was telling him the story of how Romulus the Sorcerer defeated The Nameless One-"_

"_Ah! That's my favorite. My son has good taste then." _

"_Don't interrupt! I tell him the story and your son asks, 'If he has no name, then why do we call him The Nameless One? Isn't that a name?'" She huffed again and pinched Antonio's side, making him giggle again. _

_However, his father looked thoughtful. "That's a good question. I've never thought about it before." _

"_He is entirely too curious! Imagine if The Order overheard such things? They would accuse him of sacrilege." _

"_Are you really afraid of those fanatics? Romulus made it quite clear that he wanted no one to worship him and yet they still do. They've practically driven him into hiding. I feel sorry for him."_

"_What's the use of feeling sorry for an enchanter? They can take care of themselves."_

* * *

><p>Lovina winced as she bit the inside of her cheek too hard, tasting blood on her tongue. Her hands shook and for a moment she thought her knees would give way. A familiar arm was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and Elizaveta guided her to a seat at one of the many inn tables. "I'm sure Antonio will be alright; your brother seems very capable," she comforted.<p>

Gilbert silently joined them and rested his head on Lovina's lap. Absentmindedly, she ran her hands through his white locks and looked out the window. Her magical fire had left no scorch marks on the ground, something she was very much grateful for. It had been difficult enough coming up with a story to tell Elizaveta and Roderich without trying to hide evidence of her magic as well. Come to think of it, she hadn't even needed to come up with the story, Gilbert had done that. She didn't know _how _he knew, but Gilbert seemed to realize that Lovina's powers needed to be a secret. When his parents had woken from the enchanted slumber the clever boy had quickly told them that Antonio had collapsed for some unknown reason. The confusion that had followed carrying him inside and introducing Lovina's brother had driven curiosity about other details (like why Roderich had woken up on the floor, for instance) from their minds.

A pulse of magic resonated from inside the room Antonio and Feliciano occupied. It was strong, strong enough that even humans could feel it. Roderich shivered and rubbed his face. "Strange, I thought the windows were all closed." Another stab of worry hit Lovina's chest. The curse must be powerful for her brother to need to use so much magic. Would Antonio ever recover completely? So many things could go wrong…

"Do you like your brother?" Gilbert asked suddenly, propping his chin against her thigh.

Lovina blinked in surprise. "Wha-? Of course I do. We're twins, actually."

Gilbert frowned and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a huff of disdain. "He looks weak."

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta snapped.

"No, no, he's right," Lovina sighed. "He's the younger twin so my grandfather always babied him. I'd hoped that over the past few years he's toughen up but…" Well, it wasn't like it really mattered that much. Her brother's kindness and compassion were what she loved the most about him. Antonio had these qualities too, along with having the strength to stand up for what he thought was right. Maybe that was why, among other things, Lovina knew deep down in her heart that she lo-

The door opened slowly, creaking, and Feliciano poked his head out. He looked worse for wear, and Lovina inspected him worriedly. His auburn bangs, just a shade lighter than her own, were plastered to his forehead with sweat and there were bags under his goldish-hazel eyes. Half rising, she asked, "Well?" Gilbert slid from her lap and fell to the floor with an unceremonious thump, shooting Feliciano another glare.

"I think… he will recover."

Sweet relief flooded through Lovina and she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Elizaveta clapped her hands and bustled over to him. "That's wonderful! Please, let me make you some tea."

Feliciano laughed nervously, "No, I'm fine-"

"Don't lie, brother. You're no good at it," Lovina commanded brusquely. "I'll watch over Antonio." Feliciano paused a bit before nodding and following Elizaveta into the kitchen along with Roderich, who shivered again.

A small hand gripped Lovina's and she looked down into solemn crimson eyes. "I want to see Uncle Toni too," Gilbert murmured. Lovina nodded and they entered, hand in hand, the room the blacksmith was resting. Covered with a heap of blankets, he lay there, completely still but for the slow rise and fall of his his chest. Unthinking, Lovina placed a hand on his forehead and was relieved to feel that his temperature was back to normal. Gilbert released her other hand and crawled onto the bed.

"He looks better," Lovina whispered.

Gilbert nodded in agreement and yawned. "Will he wake up soon?"

"I suppose so… are you tired?"

"No-" another yawn "Nope." He tried to look alert but his head drooped. Chuckling, Lovina scooped him up in her arms. Gilbert wiggled a bit before discovering how comfortable it was and let his head rest against her shoulder.

"Gilbert?"

"Mmm?"

"...Thank you, for rescuing me."

He blinked sleepily at her. "I just threw a rock."

"Well, it helped a lot. Without you, I would have been… Gilbert?"

He was asleep.

Standing there, holding the boy she'd helped raise and staring at Antonio, Lovina suddenly felt a wave of peace wash over her. Everyone she cared for was safe. She'd even gotten to see her brother again! Still… that didn't change the fact she would have to leave soon. The thought made her close her eyes and grimace. The cultist's appearance only confirmed what she'd suspected; her presence here endangered the whole town. Antonio would have died if Feliciano hadn't come when he had, and it would have been her fault.

"You shouldn't frown, Lovi."

Lovina gasped and opened her eyes. Antonio's sleepy green eyes met hers and he grinned.

"Antonio!" she shifted her hold on Gilbert to one hip and sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Good… Well, better…" He tried to sit up but only got halfway before his muscles gave out and he plopped back down onto the bed.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out."

Antonio grunted and tried again to sit up. "No really, I feel better." Lovina snorted and tapped his chest. The small push made him lose his balance and he fell again. Antonio gave her a long-suffering look that was quickly replaced by another smile. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

Lovina rolled her eyes, thoroughly exasperated. "You idiot, what you did was dangerous."

"You were in trouble," Antonio defended with a pout.

"You-!"

"Listen, something you've got to accept is that people who care about you will sometimes take a beating for you because… because they care about you." All childishness left his face and he stared at her somberly. Damn it, he was making her uncomfortable.

"I rely on myself," she countered, trying to control her tone so as not to wake up Gilbert. "Always have, always will."

Antonio shrugged and reached for her hand. "It's not how people are supposed to be… alone, I mean." A puzzled look crossed his face. "What exactly happened to me anyway? When that fog hit me I felt all cold and dead inside, then all of a sudden it got warm again."

Crap. Still, he deserved the truth if no one else did. "It was… a dark spell." Lovina admitted, looking down at the blankets. "My brother saved you."

She didn't look at him, but his tone gave away his astonishment. "A curse?! Wait, you have a _brother_?! What's his name?"

"Really? That's what you're curious about? My brother?" she snapped. She felt slightly jealous of his interest in Feliciano, though she knew it was completely ridiculous.

"Lovi, please don't aggravate my patient." Feliciano stood in the doorway, arms folded and looking at her sternly.

"He-!"

"I'm Feliciano, Lovina's brother," he said, completely ignoring her and crossing over to inspect Antonio. "How are you feeling?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm feeling fine thanks to you." The friendly smile he gave Feliciano only made her angrier.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Lovi, you'll wake Gilbert."

"Ugh!" Lovina got to her feet and stomped out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. She would be _glad _to leave!

* * *

><p><strong>Have some more filler with adorable Gilbert! XD Also, enjoy Lovina finally dropping the act she's been putting on and behaving more like her normal self. Aah... tsunderes are so fun to write.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

_She glared at Feliciano through unshed tears. "Why didn't you tell me?!" _

_Feliciano cringed slightly. "Monika, I've always kept this a secret. I guess it's because I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me if you knew." _

"_And you think there's any chance that I'll trust you now?" she asked in a tone that cut his heart._

"_I… I just wanted to…You just don't understand how hard it is, being what I am!"_

_She shook her head slowly and walked away._

* * *

><p>"So… you're a sorcerer." It was a statement, not a question, and it made Feliciano look up in surprise. Antonio looked back at him and smiled. "Lovi said you saved me from a curse, that makes you a sorcerer, no?"<p>

Feliciano nodded slowly. "Yes… Lovina is as well."

"I thought so… Um…" Antonio scratched his head and Feliciano was glad to see he was strong enough to perform such simple movements. "How do you become a sorcerer anyway?"

"Well, for people like my sister and I, it's something you're born with," Feliciano explained. "Most wizards draw their power from talismans or charms, which is why they have to study a lot more than Lovi or I ever did."

Antonio nodded, stifling a yawn. "I see. So it's natural for you?"

"Yes, very much so. We inherited the power through my mother's side."

Antonio's eyes suddenly became bright with interest. "Hey, do you know if Romulus the Sorcerer was like you? I mean, was he born with all his great powers?"

A nervous laugh escaped Feliciano's throat. "R-Romulus? Why the sudden curiosity?"

Now the invalid looked embarrassed. "I grew up with stories about Romulus, he was my hero. My mother knew the really old stories too, like how he was raised by the Wolf Goddess."

"Wow, not many people remember that," Feliciano murmured. "Well, um… Romulus is my grandfather." He peeked at Antonio, wondering what his reaction would be. The man's eyes went completely round and he turned a shade paler. Perhaps he should have waited until Antonio was better rested…

"That's amazing! Your grandfather is _the _Romulus! W-wait!" With tremendous effort Antonio finally managed to sit up. "Romulus is thousands of years old! How… how old are _you_?" he ended his question in an awestruck whisper.

"We stopped counting a couple centuries ago."

The sudden forlorn look that crossed Antonio's face puzzled Feliciano greatly. He watched the smith let himself lean against the headboard, already tired out. His next words came out slow and self deprecating.

"So… Lovina is not only beautiful, brave, and kind… but also an immortal sorceress? The granddaughter of my hero no less."

And suddenly the problem became crystal clear.

"Hey."

The two men turned to look at the doorway. Lovina stood there, hands akimbo and obviously still irritated. "Why aren't you idiots resting?" she demanded.

Feliciano pushed Antonio's romantic problem from his mind for the time being and raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Ex_actly_. You-" she pointed to Antonio "are still recovering from a deadly curse and you-" now she pointed at her brother "-spent half the night traveling and the other half counteracting a spell. It's almost dawn. Go to bed, dammit!"

Antonio bit back a chuckle; Lovina showing her true emotions was something to see.

"You're usually not so concerned about my health, sorella. What's changed?" Feliciano asked coyly.

"We're leaving in a few days and I don't want to be carrying you when we do."

Almost unconsciously, her twin's eyes flickered over to look at Antonio. The smith covered his surprise admirably, but the pain caused by this declaration was evident in his eyes.

"Lovi," Antonio choked out, "You took care of that wizard… why must you go?" he was obviously trying very hard to sound casual.

Lovina looked down and grimaced. "Once his superiors realize he won't be coming back, they'll send others to… _collect_ me."

"Who are these people anyway?" Antonio demanded. For a moment both twins were worried he would try and jump out of bed, so angry was his expression.

Feliciano cleared his throat to get his attention. "They call themselves the Order of Romulus, but really they're misguided fanatics. They take babies and brainwash them into their extremist ideas. That's why I _know _Lovina didn't actually banish that poor fool to Hell," he added slyly. His sister grumbled belligerently and blushed.

Antonio actually laughed aloud… and coughed sharply right after. He wiped his mouth his he sleeve, pushing it up his arm. Something on his wrist caught his eye and he held his arm to the faint light coming in from the window. A circular, rosy red mark could be seen on the inside of his left wrist. "What's this?" he asked.

Looking uncomfortable, Feliciano immediately began apologizing. "It's my fault. I grabbed your wrist when I was trying to get rid of the spell. You see, sorcerers who are born with the gift - like Lovi and I - have their own, individual aura whenever they perform a spell. The color of my aura is red. I'm afraid that mark is permanent."

Antonio shook his head and let his arm fall. "It's fine, it looks like a birthmark anyway." He looked up with interest. "What color is your aura, Lovi?"

She hmphed. "White."

"White… That suits you." He smiled when she blushed harder. A sudden epiphany struck him and his jaw dropped. "W-wait! Gilbert…?"

Lovina understood the question and nodded. "Gilbert was stillborn so I had to use a lot of my power to bring him back. It was enough to stain his skin and hair, I didn't do anything to his eyes though." She sighed in seeming annoyance. "If he'd been a day older it would have been impossible to bring him back like that. She is lenient when it comes to newborns though…"

"She?"

Lovina hummed affirmatively, looking lost in her thoughts. With a sudden intake of breath she snapped out of it and glared at her twin. "Rest up, we leave in two days."

Feliciano nodded, but stopped her as she turned to go. "Lovi, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked.

"No… Why?" she responded suspiciously.

"Ah… Well, I was thinking maybe we could travel west?"

"What's in the west?"

Feliciano blushed and wouldn't answer.

"Hmm…" Lovina's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "I'll find out you know." Her eyes locked with Antonio's for an unmeasurable moment before she turned stiffly and left yet again.

Feliciano sighed in frustration. His sister could be so difficult sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Feli, what's in the west? X3 Welp, if all goes well the next chapter will be the last! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Long ago, when the land was still young and the gods roamed among their creations, a special human child was born. He had the mark of majyk in his eyes, and the stars all gathered at his birth to foretell his remarkable fate. However, misfortune quickly befell the boy when his parents were eaten by the Daemon King, Belial, who desired to eat the child and gain his powers. He himself only survived because his mother hid her infant in a hollow tree. Luckily for him several faeries found him and informed their mistress, the Wolf Goddess. The Wolf Goddess was a large brown wolf with golden eyes, guardian of all the wild things in the world; her name is yet unknown to humans. She found the special child and raised him among her own, far away from other humans, and named him Romulus._

_As Romulus grew from boy to man he became strong in various ways. The Wolf Goddess commissioned her fellow gods to help educate her human cub in all areas he might need as an adult. Sekhmet the Champion trained him in the arts of hand to hand combat and how to wield all manner of weapons. Delphe the Wise trained his mental abilities, teaching him to read, write, perform arithmetic, and to think for himself. Lastly, Gullveig the Mage taught him the art of majyk and how to use his powers responsibly. He was well known and well liked by all the gods. Even the sun god, Tonatiuh, who normally disliked humans found something to like about him. _

_Romulus' true potential was not revealed until his eighteenth year, when his first true test of courage came to pass. As he was wandering the vast forests with his lupine siblings, Belial suddenly appeared before them, vowing that he would not fail to eat Romulus again. "Go to our mother!" Romulus yelled to his brothers and sisters. They all did so except for Reama, the oldest. _

"_I will stand with you, little brother," she said. _

_The battle that followed was cataclysmic. Tonatiuh above and Yama below felt the conflict shake the foundation of their realms. Blade and fang clashed against poisoned claws. A valley formed around the fighters as Belial or Reama were thrown against the ground. Though Romulus had naught but a sword, it was he who struck the killing blow, driving the blade deep into the heart of Belial and destroying forever the king of daemons. _

_The victory, unfortunately, was bought dearly. When the Wolf Goddess arrived she found Romulus cradling the dead body of Reama, who was from then on known as Beloved Reama, and weeping bitterly._

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again<em>, Lovina thought grumpily as she looked at Elizaveta trying to hold back tears. Goodbyes were bad enough without having to repeat them. "We'll miss you so much!" the innkeeper's wife blubbered, pulling Lovina into a crushing hug.

Roderich smiled wanly. "It's nice to know you won't be alone this time." He shook hands with Feliciano, who was just walking out the door with his pack over one shoulder.

Lovina had to admit that Roderich was right. Traveling with her brother again reminded her of happier, simpler times. Not to mention he was one of the few people she'd ever grown to trust in her abnormally long life. She, being naturally distrustful, couldn't make friends easily. She could pretend, of course, but true friendship often took her decades to make. Since she traveled so often it was almost impossible to make friends. _And not practical_, she scolded herself. _Any friends you make will die long before you. Damn… to think I have to leave the one town where I actually made friends so quickly._

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Lovina's leg. "Don't go…" he begged, his voice wobbling.

"Gil-... Gilbert." Lovina swallowed, trying to stop her own voice from trembling. She gently pried his arms away, holding his hands as she knelt down to his level. "Gilbert," she tried again. "I need you to do me a big favor." Gilbert looked at her, his curiosity besting his sadness. "I need you to look after your parents. I won't be around to help them if they mess up." Gilbert nodded so seriously that Lovina was glad he couldn't see the wide grins on his parents' faces.

"We should go before the hottest part of the day comes," Feliciano reminded her gently. Lovina nodded and hugged the boy in front of her long and hard, almost crying when she felt Gilbert's fingers cling tightly to the back of her dress. What a silly thing to be sad about.

After a lifetime, more or less, the sorceress and innkeeper's son released each other.

Standing quickly, Lovina turned away, away from all she loved, and faced the road. They'd be going south for a couple miles until they reached a crossroads where they would turn west. She grabbed her bags, grateful her brother had offered to carry most of the food supplies. Feliciano packed enough rations for an army.

"Goodbye, everyone, thank you for being so hospitable," she heard Feliciano say. He walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. Understanding his meaning instantly, she looped her arm with his and looked at him nervously, sadly. "It'll be alright, it always is…" he murmured.

Yes… The ache would fade, though never completely disappear. She was so glad that _he _hadn't been well enough to say goodbye to them, that he'd ended up sleeping in as he recovered from an injury she'd caused. Saying goodbye to _him _would be almost impossi-

"Wait!"

…The gods hated her, didn't they? Then again, that wasn't unusual.

Turning slowly, Lovina watched Antonio rush past the startled, small family, not stopping until he was directly in front of her. She eyed him up and down in confusion. He didn't look sickly except for a weariness under his eyes but even that was offset by the fire that burned in them. He was wearing a sturdy-looking shirt and breeches with well worn boots. He carried a pack over his shoulder. His chest heaved but he looked triumphant as he grinned down at her.

"Antonio… what the hell are you doing?" Lovina asked bluntly. No need for him to realize how out of control her heartbeat was right now.

The blacksmith grinned ever more and shrugged one shoulder, gesturing to his pack. "I'm going with you."

"Really?" Feliciano asked excitedly, finally speaking up. "Wow, it's been a while since-"

"WHAT?!" Lovina shoved her brother away and trembled, though whether from sheer joy or rage even she couldn't tell. "What. The. Hell. ...No, you are not coming with us." She jabbed him in the chest but he didn't budge.

"I _am _coming," he repeated, albeit more seriously. "Who will protect you if I don't? No offense." He addressed this last part to Feliciano, who shrugged indifferently.

"Protect me?!" Lovina half shrieked. "Protect _me_?! You're the one who needs looking after, idiot!"

Antonio grinned cheekily. "I suppose so. In that case, who better to do that than you?"

"I…" her voice died. A sudden realization brought it back though. "You have a job here, Antonio. Friends and… well, I don't know about family, but your life is here! You can't just leave it and for m-... us." She ended up whispering this sadly, looking down at his feet. Warm, calloused hands cupped her cheeks and gently urged her to look up.

"Lovina," Antonio breathed, totally and fervently serious now. "If you go now and leave me behind I will have to watch my life walk away. I know-" his voice choked for a second but he continued bravely"-that I'm not nearly worthy enough for you. I want to be with you, though. I'll pull my weight and help out with whatever you need. I'll-"

Lovina blinked back tears and pounded a fist against his chest lightly. "Shut up, just shut up, Toni!" Leaning up on her toes she kissed him fiercely. The adorable, wide-eyed expression on his face made her smirk into the kiss and wrap a hand around his neck. He placed a tentative hand on her waist and suddenly they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. They ignored whistles from other early-rising townsfolk and Feliciano's smothered laughter. Elizaveta made no noise but covered Gilbert's eyes with one hand while fanning herself with the other. Roderich snorted and looked away, the only one with enough decency to give them some privacy.

Unfortunately, since they both required air they had to end the kiss and obtain the pesky thing. Breathing hard, Lovina leaned her forehead against Antonio's. "You know what this means, right?" she asked. Antonio looked at her questioningly. Lovina pecked his lips and looked away, a little flustered.

"I am _never _letting you go, dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, it's done. Unless... well, depending on your reviews, I might write an epilogue for this. Who knows? ;)<br>**

**But for now I thank all of you who have read, commented, followed, or, heck, even favorited this story. Your support means a lot to me.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Romulus put an arm around his daughter's shoulders, absolutely confused by her behavior. "Tell me, Reama, what's wrong? Does he not love you?" _

"_That's not it at all!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands. "He loves me, and he wants to marry me!" _

"_What's the matter then?" Romulus paused as something occurred to him. "Do you not love him?" _

"_No! I love him so much!" She accepted the handkerchief Romulus gave her and blew her nose noisily. "But father, we are immortal. We _can't _get married because I will never change and he will grow old and d-... DIE!" She started sobbing afresh and she flung herself into his arms. _

_Letting her cry it all out, Romulus let his gaze wander over the forest they were standing in as he thought hard about her predicament. His own wife had died of a sickness shortly after giving birth to his child. She'd been so young, young enough that he hadn't even gotten around to wondering about a future where she aged and he stayed the same. He didn't even know where to begin, honestly. His own longevity, and his daughter's, came from the fact that he had been suckled and raised by a goddess. To extend the natural lifespan of a normal human would be… He sighed as he admitted to himself that it would be practically impossible. _

_But… If it was impossible to extend his lifespan… perhaps it was possible to shorten hers… _

_No! Romulus hugged his only child closer. There was no way he'd give up his little goddess! _

"_I may know of a way to help," a voice from the trees rumbled. Romulus and his daughter looked up in surprise as a giant wolf pushed her way past two saplings. _

"_Grandmother!" With another cry the girl leapt onto the wolf and burrowed her head into the soft ruff around her neck. _

_Romulus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, mother?" he asked, getting right to the point. _

_The Wolf Goddess looked at him and blinked, her golden eyes shining. "I mean what I said, I may know a way to solve Reama's problem so she can be with her mate." _

_Reama blushed red. "Oh grandmother, he isn't my mate." _

_A growl, one Romulus easily recognized as her own version of laughter, escaped the goddess' throat. "He might as well be. You and he will not be worrying about one outliving the other… if my plan works." _

_Reama looked at her wide-eyed and expectant. "How?" Romulus eyed his adopted mother warily. If she suggested that Reama gave up her immortality she would do it, he knew she would. He'd already lost his birth parents, his adopted sister and his wife. Losing Reama would kill his soul. _

"_You must bind your fate with his," the Wolf Goddess answered. She paused, allowing it to sink in. "He would live as long as you did, but you would be more susceptible to mortal griefs like sickness or injury. And if either of you were murdered the other would die, even if you were a hundred leagues away when it happened. Do you understand, child?" _

_Reama's eyes were glazed over, her mouth parting slightly as she became lost in thought. _

_She flinched when her father's voice broke out, sharp and angry. "Binding fate? How would that even work? How long have you known about this?!" he demanded. Reama quivered as she realized that not once did he break eye contact with the Wolf Goddess. That alone was a weighty challenge._

_The Wolf Goddess lurched forward a few steps, unwittingly dragging Reama with her. Ears laid completely flat against her skull, she growled, "I learned of this from Saga, and she only discovered this possibility last half moon. Had I known of this when _your _mate was ill I would have told you, so do not bare your teeth at _me, _insolent pup!" Romulus finally looked down, chastened and humble. Reama flinched again when the wolf cocked her head to look at her. "You need not answer right now. Think on this carefully, for once your fate is bound it will stay bound for as long as the universe endures." _

* * *

><p>Gilbert knew he was in trouble the minute the gang rode around a bend in the road.<p>

They were five in all, everyone one of them looking disreputable with patched clothes, scarred limbs and dingy weapons. The leader had a wicked looking scar that made a jagged path down one cheek, creating the illusion he had a horribly lopsided grin. The men all pulled up and appraised Gilbert.

"Well, well, wot 'ave we 'ere?" the leader said, pausing to spit on the road.

"Looks like a twig, Chief!" one man called out. They all laughed.

Gilbert blushed with embarrassment. At fifteen he had shot up like a beanpole in the last year. Unfortunately he was incredibly gangly from this sudden growth spurt. He had a man's height, but not the build to accompany it. Some of his friends liked to joke that he looked like a walking skeleton, what with his unusual hair and eyes adding an unfavorable pale complexion to the mix. His baggy dark shirt and pants only accentuated his pallor.

The "chief" looked at him thoughtfully. "Per'aps this twig 'as sum gold or silvuh on 'im. Wot do ya think, lads?"

Gilbert gripped his walking staff with both hands and widened his stance. He had naught but a few copper coins, but that didn't mean he would give them up without a fight. The chief noticed and laughed. "Lookee 'ere. The stick thinks 'e can fight!" This sent the group into another fit of laughter.

Looking around, Gilbert realized his chances of winning a confrontation were slim. All of the men looked to be much stronger, not to mention that they had actual weapons. The road they were on passed through a thick forest and there weren't many other travelers at this time of the year; the possibility of aid wasn't good. He could run into the forest and maybe lose them… he could also get caught even quicker or lost with no hope of finding the road again. Some said that this forest, so old that the oldest elders couldn't think of a time when it hadn't been here, was enchanted and protected by a giant pack of wolves. If he'd learnt anything from aunt Lovina, it was to never disregard myths and legends.

Aunt Lovi… Aunt Lovi would have known what to do…

He snapped back to attention when the ruffians all dismounted. Several were unsheathing swords or knives. This wasn't good at all.

"Listen, twig, we can be friends. Jus' 'and over any valuables you 'ave and you can be on your way back to mammy," the leader coaxed and he inched forward. More chuckles from his gang. Impulsively, Gilbert lashed out with his staff, aiming for the man's greasy head. With no apparent effort the chief swung his sword in an arch, cutting of the top end of the staff. One of the gang members had flanked him and used the opportunity to jab the butt of his spear just below Gilbert's ribs. The boy gasped in pain and dropped his staff as all the air was forced out of his lungs. While he was struggling to breathe the man got behind him and swiftly slapped the spear shaft across the back of his knees, making him drop like a stone.

"Nice one, Skully," a third man with an eyepatch praised as he grabbed Gilbert's arms and forced them behind his back. Gilbert yelped in pain as he was dragged up by his hair onto his knees.

He glared at the men crowded around him, angry and embarrassed to have been taken down so quickly. The chief grinned maliciously and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Looks like we'll be enemies then. Tis a shame, I don't make a habit of leavin' enemies alive. Even if they are puny nothin's like you." Slowly he pulled a long dagger out of his belt. "Wot'll it be lads, shall I slit 'is throat or stab 'is gut?" he asked loudly.

Gilbert struggled violently against the man holding him but to no avail. He simply wasn't strong enough. "You bastards! You murdering, thieving bastards!" he yelled, his voice tainted with fear.

Skully looked offended. "Oi, my parents are married!"

"Shaddup, Skully," the chief growled. He cast one look behind him before his meaty hand tilted Gilbert's head upwards none too gently, exposing his neck. Gilbert squeezed his eyes together tightly, a single tears squeezing out. He didn't want to die!

Five seconds… ten… The killing cut never came.

"Chief, wot's the matter?"

Gilbert opened one eye cautiously. All the men were staring worriedly at their captain, who was staring beyond them towards the direction Gilbert had come from. His scarred face slowly twisted into a mask of horror. His men looked down the road as well, obviously confused.

"Wot is it?"

"I don't see anything!"

A man with an eyepatch looked around nervously. "Ain't these 'ere woods s'posed t'be 'aunted?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid!"

Without saying a word the chief let the dagger drop from his shaking hand. He staggered backward a few steps before turning and running down the path as if banshees were at his tail.

"Chief!" Skully yelled.

Gilbert found himself being thrown to the ground as the gang ran after their leader. He watched in amazement as they grabbed their horses and just left him there. Cautiously, painfully, he once again got to his knees. His cheek hurt from being slapped and his arms were sore but other than that… he was okay. It was unbelieveable.

When the last man had ridden around the bend he decided to risk looking over his shoulder. Standing on the path a mere ten feet away was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He was tall and strong, his brown cloak pushed back to reveal simple clothing beneath. His curly brown hair framed a handsome face. Gilbert had never seen this person before in his life, but something about his golden-brown eyes seemed familiar.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked, his voice tinged with an unknown accent.

"Y-yes," Gilbert stuttered, scrambling to his feet. "What… do you know what happened?" he asked awkwardly.

The man grinned in a wolfish manner. "It seemed to me as if the brute saw something no one else could. Something he wishes he'd never seen." A swishing sound attracted Gilbert to the forest. Turning his head quickly, he caught sight of something huge and brown before it disappeared into the trees. He gulped nervously and eyed the man again.

"Whatever it was, I'm grateful," he finally managed to get out.

The man grinned, this time much more kinder. "I think she knows."

"She?"

"Mmhmm…" Clapping his hands together the man closed the distance between them. "So, you've been touched." He gestured to Gilbert's hair. The boy flushed again. He'd reached the age where he was self conscious about his strange coloration. He fidgeted as the man looked him up and down. "Yes… yes… Well then." With another cheery grinned he made an abrupt right turn and walked boldly into the forest. "Take care!" he called over his shoulder.

Gilbert openly gaped at the eccentric individual as he faded into the trees. What on earth…?

"We are _never _going there again!" An angry female voice yelled from the direction Gilbert had come from. Gilbert flinched wildly and ran to the side of the road, behind a tree, ready to run after the strange man if any more enemies came. He was so high strung he didn't even register how familiar the voice was until another spoke up.

"It wasn't so bad. Monika is really nice!" This voice was male and very cheerful.

The female snorted. "She's a potato bi-"

"AND we'll have to see her again if you want to visit your brother."

"...Shut up, Toni."

Gilbert knew those voices. He peeked around the tree and gawked at the two people coming up the road hand in hand. Neither seemed to have changed since he last saw them almost ten years ago. Hardly containing himself, he flung himself onto the road. "Aunt Lovi! Uncle Toni!" he yelled.

Lovina and Antonio gaped. Slowly, Lovina leaned forward. "Are...are you really…?"

Gilbert nodded, feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes again. "It's me, Gilbert." A bad thought occurred to him. "Don't you remember me?"

Lovina blinked rapidly and quickly rubbed her eyes. Antonio laughed and rushed over to crushingly hug the boy. "Of course we remember you! Look how you've grown!" he added, taking in Gilbert's height. "You're almost a man."

"Gods…" Lovina muttered. She approached him awkwardly, as if not sure about how to greet him.

Gilbert shuffled a bit, squirming out of Antonio's grip. He noticed with some sort of detached amusement that he was now taller than his aunt. "I missed you, Aunt Lovi. A lot." he choked out.

The sorceress looked away for a moment before pulling Gilbert in for a hug of her own.

"...I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END…. of this particular story. <strong>

**My plan was to write a story where the readers (that'd be you) would have to connect the dots a little. Accordingly, I tried to write enough to leave clues as to what happened but also left enough out that some things were left to speculation. I'm not sure if it's because I like writing in that particular style, because I'm slightly sadistic and I won't give you all the answers, or because I'm just lazy. Personally, I'm leaning towards the third option. **

**And so ends Epic F. Awesomesauce's birthday fic. She'd better appreciate it. **

_I appreciate it a lot bro._


End file.
